Hybrid vehicles can be propelled by two power sources—an internal combustion engine, and an electric motor powered by a battery. Certain electric motors can also function as a generator to convert mechanical energy into electric energy to be stored in the battery. One way of operating the electric motor as a generator is through regenerative braking, in which the motor provides a negative torque to the powertrain by converting the kinetic energy of the vehicle into electric energy stored in the battery to brake the vehicle. During regenerative braking, shift events in the vehicle's transmission may be scheduled to keep the electric motor in an optimal speed range for energy capture.